Agent Carter Trivia
Trivia for Agent Carter *The series will have the pilot episode directed by Louis D’Esposito, with episodes two and three being directed by Joe and Anthony Russo seperately, as well as Joe Johnston who has said he desires to direct episode four of the series. Ultimately, Johnston will not direct episode four of the series. *Carter's husband will be explored in the series. *The first season of the series doesn't feature S.H.I.E.L.D., it does feature HYDRA member Arnim Zola. *Enver Gjokaj portrays a NYC Cop in ''The Avengers'', while portraying an entirely new character in this series. *Happy Sam Sawyer, Junior Juniper, and Pinky Pinkerton were original Howling Commandos along-side Nick Fury in the comics. *Agent Carter wears red, white, and blue to work. Perhaps a tribute to her fallen love, Captain America. *The main over arching plot of the series of Howard Stark enlisting Peggy to help him retrieve his stolen inventions is an adaption of the story arc, "Armor Wars" from the Iron Man comics, where Tony Stark hunts down his stolen armor tech. *James D'Arcy plays Howard Stark's butler, Edwin Jarvis who is the inspiration for Tony Stark's A.I., J.A.R.V.I.S. who has been voiced by Paul Bettany. D'Arcy and Bettany previously co-starred in the movie Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World. *The first television series to have VFX done by Industrial Light & Magic. *Features a fictional radio show narrated by real-life L.A. radio personality Ralph Garman. *Hayley Atwell admitted on Twitter while filming the first season of Agent Carter, she had to go get her picture taken for her driver's license/ID at the Department of Motor Vehicles. As a result, her photo on the card has her in the hairstyle, makeup and outfit of Peggy Carter. *It is widely rumored that the ring Dr. Ivechenko spins on his finger while manipulating his victims is one of The Mandarin's ten rings. Known as the Mento-Intensifier ring, aka The Liar, it allows the wearer to create mental illusions and even mental paralysis inside another person's mind. *Season 01 Episode 08 features Dr. Arnim Zola (Toby Jones) coming in contact with Dr. Ivchenko. This could be a nod to The Winter Soldier being created with the support of Dr. Ivchenko. *The main over arching plot of the series of Howard Stark enlisting Peggy to help him retrieve his stolen inventions is an adaption of the story arc, "Armor Wars" from the Iron Man comics, where Tony Stark hunts down his stolen armor tech. *Made at the time of phase 2 of the MCU, but takes place during phase 1. *James D'Arcy played Sherlock Holmes in a made for TV movie, Sherlock. Robert Downey Jr., who portrays Howard's son Tony Stark aka Iron Man in the "modern day" Marvel/Avengers films, has appeared as Sherlock Holmes several times, including Sherlock Holmes and Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. *James D'Arcy was initially nervous about portraying Jarvis's comedic side, given his history of "predominantly playing psychopaths." *James D'Arcy and Dominic Cooper have both played Ian Fleming. Hayley Atwell describes her character's elderly appearance in Captain America: The Winter Soldier as a benefit for the show: "We have an opportunity, if the show does go into more seasons, we know that we can explore all of these aspects of her character because we know she lives such a long life and she's had a fulfilled life. obviously, the era is 1946 but in the second, third, fourth, fifth season - if it goes onto that - we can explore different time periods. We can explore the late forties, the early fifties, the sixties, the seventies, the eighties, up until present day, so it's very exciting because of that." *James D'Arcy took care not to study the performances of Paul Bettany as Jarvis's successor JARVIS. *Cinematographer Gabriel Beristain used a combination of modern digital technology and traditional analog techniques to replicate the feel of period films. *Wynn Everett based her performance as Madame Masque on Hollywood glamour actresses Hedy Lamarr and Lauren Bacall. *The Griffith Hotel, the all-women boarding house where Carter lives, is based on the real-life Barbizon Hotel for Women. *Cast members Chad Michael Murray and James D'Arcy share a birthday (August 24th) *Shea Whigham played the brother of Bradley Cooper's character in Silver Linings Playbook. Bradley Cooper voiced Rocket Raccoon in Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy. *The scientist in the first episode is Anton Vanko, the father to Iron Man 2 (2010) villain Ivan Vanko. *In Season One, it is shown that the "Leviathan" organization in Russia has a training/brainwashing academy to turn young girls into lethal assassins. This story arc alludes to the training received by Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a. "Black Widow" of The Avengers who, in her comic book origins, was trained by the Russian KGB as a little girl in such an academy. In the Season One, Episode Seven story "SNAFU", Dottie Underwood, who has been revealed to be a Leviathan assassin, overwhelms SSR agents using the same stylistic fighting and acrobatics used by Black Widow. A comparison of skills can be made by watching Black Widow (Scarlett Johansson) fighting in the current string of Marvel films (Iron Man 2 (2010), The Avengers (2012), Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), etc.) *The series features Edwin Jarvis, Howard Stark's butler and right hand man. Tony Stark (Iron Man) named his J.A.R.V.I.S. artificial intelligence program after Edwin Jarvis, and the program holds much the same role as Edwin Jarvis did to his father. *For her role as an undercover agent, Bridget Regan trained with a Tae Kwan Do expert and studied Scarlett Johansson's Black Widow choreography from the MCU films. *This series features Iron Man (Tony Stark)'s comic-book enemies, though here they are pit against Tony's father Howard and Peggy Carter: **Anton Vanko (the Crimson Dynamo) appears in the first season **Dottie Underwood is a Black Widow (it was originally a title in the comics, and Natasha Romanoff is the most famous lady to hold it) **Whitney Frost, known in the comics as Madame Masque appears in the second season. *Dr Ivechnco's plan is to use a gas designed by Howard Stark to make people want to kill each other. This is simmilar to Richmond Valentine's plan in Kingsman: The Secret Service, to make the population of the world kill each other using a free SIM card. Valentine is played by Samuel L. Jackson, who also plays Nick Fury in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to which Agent Carter belongs. Category:Agent Carter Category:Trivia